Für das Leben eines Freundes
thumb|left|229px|Quelle: Google Moin Moin ihr Lieben, es ist verdammt früh und ich hab mich von ner ganz lieben Person überreden lassen mal ne völlig untypische Story für meine Verhältnisse zu schreiben. Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spass und kommentiert was das Zeug hält, bin für Kritik net böse :D Euer Matti :) Status: Beendet Ein Tag zum Vergessen Kurt war heute schon mit schlechter Laune aufgestanden. Alles schien ihm nicht zu passen. Der Kaffee war zu kalt, die Baguettes zu weich und dann trug Rachel für seinen Geschmack mal wieder eine grauenhafte Kombination aus Faltenrock, Norwegerpulli und lila Kniestrümpfe. Als er Blaine vor der Schule traff und er ihn umarmen und küssen wollte reagiert Kurt auch hier wieder sehr schroff so das Blaine mehr als verwundert war. Kurt stapfte wort und grusslos auch an den Anderen vorbei und setzte sich auf seinen Platz im Probenraum. Als Will reinkam bemühte er sich nicht mal ansatzweise ihn zu begrüssen. Will teilte die Notenblätter des neuen Stückes aus und als Kurt seines bekamm ertönte nach nicht mal 2 Sekunden "was soll den dieser Müll hier?!" Alle blickten ihn überrascht und schockiert an. So etwas waren sie von ihrem Kurt einfach nicht gewohnt. Jetzt platzte Blaine der Kragen und er stand auf:" Jetzt lass endlich raus was wir dir heute getan haben. Nix ist gut für Dich, hast an allem und jedem etwas auszusetzen. Am besten ist du gehst raus und kommst wieder rein wenn du wieder klar im Kopf bist, Ich will heute ehrlich gesagt heute nix mehr mit dir zu tun haben!" Kurt schaute seinen Freund mit offenen Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an, so etwas hatte Blaine auch noch nicht gemacht. " O-oke ich geb ja zu das ich heute etwas derb drauf bin, sorry." " Ok, aber was hast du denn Kurt, können wir dabei helfen?" " Nein, Finn leider nicht. Ich habe gestern Abend erfahren das mein Dad die ganzen Gegenstände von meiner Mum der Heilsarmee gespendet hat!" " Oh das tut mir leid Kurt, wirklich alles ?" "Ja Mr. Shue alles, nicht mal die Fotalben sind noch da!" Kurt setzte sich wieder hin, denn er war ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte aufgestanden und stand vor der Gruppe mit dem Rücken zu Mr. Shue. thumb|198px|Quelle: GoogleWill begann nun mit der Probe und übte die einzelnen Parts ein. Blaine sah immer wieder nervös zu seinem Freund rüber und versuchte seine Hand zu nehmen. Kurt schien es allerdings nicht zu bemerken oder ignorierte es gewissentlich. Sowie die Probe rum war packte Kurt seine Tasche und verschwand im Eiltempo so dass Blaine schon fast rennen musste um ihn zu erreichen.Als er ihn endlich zu fassen bekam drehte sich Kurt um und schaute Blaine ernst ins Gesicht. " Was gibts, ich habs eilig:" " Ist schon gut, ich verstehe dass du sauer auf deinen Dad bist aber lass es nicht an mir oder den anderen aus ok!" " Ja, sorry ich bin heute durch den Wind" "Ich verstehe schon, hör zu ich will nur wissen ob du mit zu mir heute kommst?" " Ich komme Blaine, muss nur kurz mit meinem Dad noch reden ok. ich meld mich bei Dir!" Mit diesen Worten küsste Kurt Blaine und ging weiter ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Blaine blieb so noch einige Sekunden stehen bis auch er wieder sich auf den Weg zur Klasse zu machen. Den restlichen Tag sahen beide sich nur noch in den Pausen, wenn überhaupt denn Kurt schien heute allen irgendwie aus dem Weg zu gehen. Als der Schultag endlich zu Ende war versuchte Blaine Kurt wenigstens auf dem Parkplatz zu erwischen. Aber der war schon in seinem Auto und rief nur mit quitschenden Reifen und heruntergelassener Scheibe ihm zu. " Ich melde mich, versprochen". Dann war er weg, Blaine schaute dem Auto nach wie es vom Parkplatz schoss. Er selbst fuhr jetzt nach Hause und versuchte nicht an Kurt zu denken, heute hatte er etwas den Bogen überspannt. Wer sich nicht helfen lassen will der brauchte sie nicht. Jetzt war Blaine etwas säuerlich was er so gar nicht von sich kannte. Blaine saß beim Abendessen mit seinen Eltern als sein Handy klingelte, er schaute auf das Display und sah Kurts Nummer, er drückte ihn weg. Als das Telefon noch zwei mal sich bemerkbar machte und es jedes Mal die gleich Nummer war reagierte Blaine identisch. Den restlichen Abend thumb|left|270px|Quelle: Googleverbrachte er mit lesen in seinem Zimmer, einen Thriller um einen Mörder der seine Opfer auf der Strasse anfuhr um sie dann später bei lebendigem Leib zu häuten. Er war gerade an einer spannenden Stelle angekommen als der Vibrationsalarm seines Handys anging. Eine SMS von Finn ." Ruf mich schnell an, Kurt ist im Krankenhaus!". Blaine lies das Buch fallen und wählte Finns Nummer, nach 2 x Klingeln nahm Finn ab. " Hier ist Blaine, was ist mit Kurt?" " Blaine komm einfach schnell ins Krankenhaus, Intensivstation , ich warte draussen auf Dich." Blaine zog seine Schuhe an und schnappte sich seine Autoschlüssel und zog die Jacke an. Auf dem Weg nach unten dachte er nur bei sich:" was für ein Tag zum Vergessen!". Der Schicksalsfaden... Blaine raste in Richtung Krankenhaus, die rote Ampeln zu dieser Zeit ignorierte er gewissentlich. Es war zum Glück kein grosser Verkehr und keine Polizei unterwegs. Er stellte den Wagen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Notaufnahme ab und sah schon Finn am Eingang stehen. Dieser kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. " Was ist jetzt mit Kurt, Finn?" " Komm erst mal rein, ich bring dich zu ihm. Er hatte einen thumb|216px|Quelle: Googleschlimmen Autounfall, draussen beim Schrottplatz."" Was machte Kurt den da draussen?" " Wir wissen es nicht, er hatte sein Auto dort abgestellt und wurde dann schlimm angefahren!" " Wie, er war nicht im Auto?" "Nein er war anscheinend spazieren oder sonst was. Auf jeden Fall kam ein Auto und hat ihn frontal erwischt!" "OH GOTT, wo ist er, ich muss ihn sehen.!" "Bleib ruhig Blaine, Kurt hat schwere Verletzungen erlitten. Beide Beine sind gebrochen, der rechte Arm, Leber und Nieren gequetscht und ein schweres Schädel-Hirn Trauma. Er liegt momentan im Koma!" Blaine Mund blieb offen stehen und Tränen zeichneten sich in seinen Augen ab. " Bring mich bitte sofort zu ihm Finn, BITTE!" Finn nickte und ging vor Blaine her der ihm still und angespannt folgte. Sie gingen fast 5 Minuten bis sie an eine Schleus kamen mit der Aufschrift " Intensivstation". Die Schwester hinter der Glasscheibe drückte auf einen Summer als sie Finn und Blaine sah und die Tür öffnete sich automatisch. Blaine steckte auf einmal ein Klos im Hals als er die ganzen Leute sah die Mundschutz auf hatten und grüne Kittel trugen. " Wir müssen uns noch umziehen Blaine, komm hier rein:" Beid zogen sich in dem kleinen Raum ebenfalls Mundschutz über, grüne Kittel über die Kleidung und selbst für die Schuhe gab es Überschuhe aus Plastik. Sie mussten durch ein zweite, automatische Schleuse um zu Kurt zu gelangen. Er lag in einem kahlen Zimmer. Aus seinen Armen ragten unzählige Schläuche raus und ein dicker Schlauch steckte in seinem Mund und sein Brustkorb hob sich ryhtmisch zum Piepsen eines Apperates zu seiner Linken. Auf dem thumb|left|236px|Quelle: GoogleStuhl neben dem Bett saß Burt der das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und hinter ihm stand Carole die etwas hilflos ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Als sie Blaine erblickten gingen beide auf ihn zu und umarmten ihn. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein Arzt in grünem Kittel trat ein. Er gab Burt und Carole die Hand um danach an die Leuchtscheibe im Raum zu gehen und Bilder daran zu hängen. Er schaltete die Hintergrundbeleuchtung an und die einzelnen Aufnahmen waren zu erkennen. Er schaute sich die Darstellungen intensiv an um sich danach an die Stirn zu greifen. Er drehte sich um und sprach nun direkt zu Burt und Carole. "Mr. Hummel ich habe schlechte Nachrichten. Dies hier sind die letzten Aufnahmen von Kurt von vor einer Stunde, diese hier daneben wurden direkt bei seiner Einlieferung gemacht. Leider muss ich feststellen das beide Nieren bei ihrem Sohn unwiederbringlich geschädigt sind. Bei der rechten befürchte ich sogar ein Versagen innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden wenn ich mir diese Blutung ansehe. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich operieren und das Organ herausholen ansonsten verblutet ihr Sohn jämmerlich innerlich!" Burt und Carole schauten sich entsetzt an. " Was beudeuted das Herr Doktor? Was ist mit den Nieren von Kurt?" " Sehen sie hier in der rechten Niere hat sich ein Bluterguss gebildet der immer weiter wächst und dadurch die Niere langsam zerstört!" " Aber die andere funktioniert doch noch?" " Mr. Hummel, momentan arbeitet die andere Niere noch zu 30 % aber wir wissen nicht wie sie den Unfall überstanden hat. Falls Quetschungen oder innere Verletzungen vorliegen werden wir auch nicht darum herum kommen diese zu enfernen!" " Aber was passiert dann, ohne Nieren kann man nicht leben, dass weis sogar ich!" " Ihr Sohn wird solange an die Dialyse kommen bis eine Spenderniere gefunden ist. Deswegen würde ich sie und ihre Frau bitten sich testen zu lassen ob sie als Spender in Betracht kommen. Bei Familienangehörigen ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit höher." " Hmm, Carole ist meine zweite Frau und Finn mein Stiefsohn, sie sind nicht mit Kurt verwandt!" " Das ist schlecht, gibt es noch andere Verwandte wie Tante, Cousin oder so die in Betracht kommen?" " Nein, leider nicht!" " Also ich muss sie jetzt bitte das Zimmer zu verlassen denn ich muss ihren Sohn so schnell es geht für die OP vorbereiten. Wenn sie wollen können sie draussen warten aber es wird mit Sicherheit 3 oder 4 Stunden dauern bis Kurt wieder hier ist!" Finn, Burt, Carole und Blaine verliesen das Zimmer und nahmen draussen auf den Stühlen Platz. Keine 5 Minuten später wurde Kurt an ihnen vorbeigeschoben in Richtung OP. Burt sah seinem Sohn mit einem schmerzvertem Blick hinterher. Die kleine Gruppe blieb alleine zurück als sich Finns Handy meldete. Er schautthumb|332px|Quelle: Googlee verwundert auf den kleinen Bildschirm um zu sehen wer ihm eine Nachricht geschickt hatte. Es war Rachel die vor dem Krankenhaus angekommen war und jetzt wissen wollte wie es Kurt ging. Finn stand auf um seine Freundin zu holen. Keine 5 Minuten später war auch Rachel bei der Gruppe erschienen. Sie schloss Blaine sofort in die Arme und danach auch Burt und Carole. Es war so tragisch das ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. Gemeinsam warteten sie darauf das Nachricht aus dem OP kam. Nach fast 3 Stunden kam endlich jemand aus dem OP Bereich, die beiden Männer rissen sich den Mundschutz herunter und schienen ziemlich fertig zu sein. Burt sprang auf und fragte die Männer ob sie ihm etwas über seinen Sohn sagen konnten. " Hmm, Dr. Leonhard kommt gleich, der kann ihnen alles erklären:" Keine Minute später erschien derselbe Arzt wie vorhin in Kurts Zimmer. Er fing sofort an zu sprechen." Mr und Mrs. Hummel wir mussten leider beide Nieren ihres Sohnes entfernen, bei der zweiten hatte sich herausgestellt das sie ebenfalls schwer beschädigt war und wir sie nicht im Körper belassen konnten. Kurt wird in diesem Moment an die Dialyse angeschlossen, wir müssen erstmal sein kompletten Kreislauf reinigen. Jetzt brauchen wir schnellstens eine Spenderniere für ihren Sohn." Burt schien bei diesen Worten jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu fahren, Carole und Rachel schlugen nur die Hände vors Gesicht. Finn und Blaine hingegen blieb der Mund offen stehen. "W-was haben sie gesagt, Kurt braucht eine Spenderniere?" " Ja, und zwar so schnell wie möglich." " Dann geben sie ihm meine, wo ist der OP?!" "Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, wir müssen erstmal testen ob sie in Frage kommen, Kurt hat leider eine seltene Blutgruppe!" 4 Wochen später...... Blaine schlich wie ein Häufchen Elend durch die Mc Kinley. Kurt war nun seit ca 1 Woche zuhause musste aber alle zwei Tage zur Dialyse. Weder Finn, Burt oder Carole kamen für Kurt als Spender in Frage. Alle hatten die falsche Blutgruppe. Rachel wollte nicht da sie panische Angst vor Operationen hatte was ihr keiner zum Vorwurf machte. Es war für Blaine grausam mitanzusehen wie Kurt zuhause im Bett lag und aussah wie ein lebender Toter. Er hatte seit dem Unfall fast 20 kg abgenommen, er war vorher ja schon schlank gewesen, sein Gesicht war eingefallen und seine Haut aschfahl. Da er noch diverse Verbände und einen grossen Gips am Fuss hatte konnte er quasi nur liegen. Alle zwei Tage kamen zwei Krankenpfleger und brachten ihn im Rollstuhl ins Krankenhaus. Wenn er dann am späten Nachmittag nach Hause kam sah er noch schlimmer aus als vorher. Auf die Frage was er da draussen so alleine gemacht hatte antwortete Kurt immer wieder nur, "wollte nachdenken". Blaine konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern wenn er ihn besuchen kam, auch Finn, Rachel oder sogar Puck der einmal gekommen war vermochten ihn aufzubauen. Er hatte all sein Lebensmut verloren. Eine grausame Entscheidung Kurt wurde jeden Tag schwächer und schwächer. Seine Freunde und Familie konnten zusehen wie der flippige, junge, quirrlige Mann abbaute. Zu allem Überfluss vertrug er die Dialyse nicht gut. Als Blaines Testergebnisse kamen und auch er nicht als Spender in Frage kam war die Stimmung auf dem Nullpunkt im Hause Hummel angekommen. Jetzt konnten sie nur hoffen und beten das es irgendwo in den USA einen passenden Spender gab. Der Zustand von Kurt schlug sich natürlich auch auf Finn, Rachel und Blaine nieder. Alle drei waren in Sorge um ihren Freund und Bruder. Beim Footballtraining fragte Puck Finn wie es seinem Bruder geht. Finn war etwas überrascht, schon der Besuch von Puck bei ihnen zuhause vor 14 Tagen war seltsam für ihn. Normalerweisethumb|306px|Google interessierte sich der Junge mit dem Irokesen nur für Mädels und für sich selbst. Finn erklärte ihm trotzdem dass es um Kurt schlecht stünde. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Puck war blankes Entsetzten und Finn meinte sogar ein, zwei Tränen unter seinem Helm erkennen zu können. Nach dem Training gingen beide nach dem duschen auf den Parkplatz um nach Hause zu fahren. Als Finn in seinen Pick Up einsteigen wolte bemerkte er das Puck gar nicht wie sonst direkt neben ihm parkte sondern am anderen Ende in einer Ecke. "Hey Puck, was´n los, hast auf einmal Angst deine Rostbeule neben meiner stehen zu lassen?" "Ne, ähhh vorhin war kein Parkplatz bei dir mehr frei. Komm gut nach Hause und sag Kurt einen Gruss, der Junge soll bloss net aufhören zu kämpfen!" "Geht klar, bis morgen." Finn startete den Motor und fuhr los. Als er nach Hause kam ging er zuerst in Kurts Zimmer, er schlief gerade und deswegen schloss er sofort wieder die Tür und ging runter ins Wohnzimmer wo in Carole, Burt und Rachel erwarteten. Den Blick der ihn erwartete lies nichst gutes erwarten. Rachel kam auch sofort zu ihm und schloss ihn in den Arm. Burt fing sofort an." Kurt hatte heute bei der Dialyse einen Herzstillstand, sie haben abbrechen müssen. Wenn er nicht bald eine Spenderniere bekommt stirbt er.!" Dann brach Burt vor Finns Augen zusammen. Er konnte nicht mehr stehen vor lauter Tränen sodass Carole ihn stützen musste. Auch den anderen ging es ähnlich. Was sollten sie tun, die Datenbank hatte noch immer keinen Treffer gefunden und die Zeit für Kurt lief immer schneller ab. Finn wurde wütend weil er nichts machen konnte. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy, eine SMS von Blaine. " BItte komm sofort ins Lima Bean, warte , dringend Blaine". Finn starrte auf die Nachricht, was konnte jetzt so wichtig sein? Eine Viertelstunde später war er im Lima Bean und saß Blaine gegenüber der völlig aufgeregt war. " Was ist den los Blaine, wieso musste ich so schnell herkommen?" " Zuerst Finn, wie geht es Kurt, ich traue mich gar nicht mehr zu euch weil mir jedes Mal die Tränen kommen wenn ich ihn so leiden sehe." " Kurt geht es sehr schlecht, er hatte heute einen Herzstillstand bei der Dialyse, er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit!" Blaines Augen wurden riesig und Tränen sammelten sich darin. " Das-ss ist grausam. Oh Gott Kurt." " OK Blaine, aber wenn du nur wisssen wolltest wie es ihm geht hätte ich nicht herkommen brauchen und du kannst immer bei uns vorbei kommen. Burt, Carole, Ich und auch Rachel freuen sich immer Dich zu sehen." " Verstehe Finn, aber deswegen habe ich dich nicht hierher bestellt. Hast du Noahs Wagen in letzter Zeit dir mal angeschaut?" " Ähhh nicht genau, warum.?" " Es hat vorne links einen grossen Macken!" Keine 10 Minuten später standen Finn und Blaine vor Pucks Haus und klingelten sturm. Noah machte etwas verschlafen im Unterhemd auf. " Was wollt ihr den so spät hier?" " Ich will dein Auto sehen, SOFORT!" Als Finn thumb|left|320px|Quelle: Googledies gesagt hatte wurde Puck sofort hellwach und stand aufrecht da. "W-wieso mein Auto?" " Ich will es sehen!" Als Noah keine Reaktion zeigte ging Finn selber zur Garage und öffnete das Tor von Hand. Er blieb mehrere Sekunden sprachlos stehen. Das Auto von Noah sah vorne schlimm aus. " Sag mir bitte dass das hier nicht das ist für was ich es halte ?" " Finn, Blaine ich kann es erklären, ich war auf dem Rückweg von der Bar draussen, naja waren wohl ein,zwei Whiskey Sour zuviel. Auf jeden Fall ich habe Kurt erst gesehen als er er direkt vor meinem Auto war:" Zu mehr kam Puck nicht mehr den Finn hatte sich auf ihn geworfen und prügelte auf sein Gesicht ein. " Du bist besoffen mindestens 60 Milen / h gefahren und hast Kurt umgefahren. Du Arschloch. Wenn Kurt wegen Dir stirbt schwöre ich Dir wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!" Blaine musste all seine Kraft aufwenden um Finn von Puck herunter zu ziehen. Auch er war sichtlich wütend und konnte sich nur schwer im Zaum halten. " Puck, ich hab ja noch nie viel von Dir gehalten aber so was!!!! Weist du eigentlich das Kurt kaum Chancen auf ein Organ hat weil er er Blutgruppe X22A hat?! Die ist so selten das nur 1 Person unter 750.000 sie hat. Wegen Dir liegt er im sterben. Ich hasse Dich, komm Finn hier haben wir nichts mehr zu suchen!" Die Jungs drehten sich um und liesen den blutenden Puck auf dem Boden liegen. Als Finn ins Auto einstieg schlug er erstmal auf das Lenkrad ein. "Dieses A.......loch! Ich hätte ihm die Fresse einschlagen sollen!" " Das hilft Kurt auch nicht Finn, egal was du mit Puck machst, es ändert nichts an der Situtation." " Du hast ja Recht aber ich bin so verdammt wütend auf diesen Bastard, kann der nicht einmal im Leben etwas richtig machen!" Beide fuhren gemeinsam nach Hause, Blaine schlief heute bei Hummels im Gästezimmer. Er und Finn erzählten nichts von ihrer Entdeckung, denn sie wussten wie Burt reagieren würde. Aber selbst wenn Puck verhaftet würde bringe das keine Rettung für Kurt und darauf kam es letztendlich an. Als alle am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück saßen und sich schweigend ansahen klingelte auf Finns Handy. Er nahm das Gespräch an um nur Augenblicke später das Telefon fallen zu lassen. Er wurde kreidebleich und stand vom Tisch auf. Rachel schaute ihren Freund völlig entsetzt an und fragte:" Was ist los Finn?" "Noah ist heute morgen auf der Interstate gegen eine Brücke gefahren. Sie haben ihn nur noch tot aus dem Auto ziehen können. Das war der Polieichef"! Als Finn zehn Minuten später an der Unfallstelle ankam wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen als er Noahs Wagen sah. Das Fahrzeug war nur noch ein einziges Wrack, ein riesen Haufen Schrott. Finn musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, so erschreckt war er. Ein Polizist kam auf ihn zu und bat ihn ein paar Schritte mit auf die Seite zu kommen. Dort wathumb|left|304px|Quelle: Googler ein kleines Zelt aufgebaut und darin wiederum einige Menschen versammelt. Finn erkannte den Sherif, Noahs Mum, und zwei weitere die er aber nicht kannte. Er trat ein und sofort stürmte Noahs Mum auf ihn zu und trommelte auf seine Brust ein. " Das kann nicht wahr sein, sag mir dass dies nicht stimmt. Noah hat diesen Jungen nicht angefahren!" Finn war wirklich überrascht, er hatte damit gerechnet jetzt zu hören wie schlimm es ist oder das nicht Puck in dem Wagen gessessen war sondern jemand der ihm zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. Aber anstatt dessen fragte seine Mum danach ob es stimmt das Kurt von Noah angefahren wurde. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sagte mit ruhiger und ernster Stimme. " Doch und dieser Junge ist Kurt, mein Stiefbruder. Er liegt momentan im Sterben:" Sorfot wurde sie ruhig und blickte ihn mit ernstem Blick an. " Das ist schrecklich Finn, bitte lese das, ich muss hier weg:" Mit diesen Worten übergab sie ihm einen Umschlag und verlies danach umgehend das Zelt. Finn sah etwas ungläubig den hellen Umschlag an bis er unsicher das Blatt Papier rausholte und begann zu lesen: Lieber Finn, ich kann mit dieser Schuld nicht leben. Ich bin schuld daran wenn Kurt sterben sollte. Du hast Recht, ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben was richtig gemacht bis auf Beth und das hier. Finn du warst mein einziger und bester Freund. Du hast zu mir gestanden wenn andere mich fallen lassen wollten. Ich danke Dir dafür. Ich möchte dass du falls ich diesen Unfall überleben sollte dafür zu sorgen dass ich nicht an Maschinen angeschlossen werde. Sollte ich bereits tot sein wenn du das hier liest bitte ich dich meine Organe zur Transplantation freizugeben. So habe ich wenigstens mit meinem Tod etwas Gutes getan. Meine Leber würde ich davon aber ausnehmen, ich glaube nicht das die noch so gut ist. Machs gut, PUCK. Finn schluckte nochmals, dann sah er das in dem Umschlag noch ein weiterer Zettel lag. Er holte auch diesen heraus. Es war eine Kopie eines älteren Krankblattes, Finn kannte den Arzt. Früher waren Puck und er als Kinder bei ihm immer gewesen. Aber seit mehr als 10 Jahren war seine Praxis zu. Es war eine Zeile doppelt unterstrichen. Patien: Noah Puckermann, männlich, Blutgruppe ''X22A '''6 Wochen später' Kurt musste von Burt gestützt werden, er war noch immer ein wenig schwach auf den Beinen, er hatte das Krankenhaus erst vor einer Woche wieder verlassen. Finn, Blaine und Rachel waren bereits vorgegangen. Als sie das Grab erreichten standen alle still drum herum. Alle hielten sich an den Händen. Rachel legte den Kranz den sie mitgebrachten auf den frischen Erdhügel. Die Beerdigung war herzzereisend gewesen. Alle Mitglieder der ND waren gekommen und die halbe Schule.´Will hielt eine Rede die allen Tränen in die Augen trieb. Zu dieser Zeit war Kurt noch in der Reha gewesen. Blaine und die Anderen hatten ihm erst erzählt was passiert war als er er wieder zuhause war. Kurt konnte es im ersten Moment nicht glauben und brach in Tränen aus. Jetzt stand er an Pucks Grab und hatte wieder Tränen in den Augen. Er hielt Blaines Hand fest als er sprach: "Noah du hast bestimmt vieles in deinem Leben nicht richtig gemacht aber du warst ein Freund trotz allem für mich. Ich muss dir nichst vergeben denn ich habe dir nie etwas vorgeworfen. Ruhe in Frieden und Danke." Auf dem Grabstein stand in schlichten Buchstaben. thumb|left|356px|planet wissen.de " Hier ruht Noah Puckermann. Er gab sein Leben für das eines Freundes. Er ruhe in Frieden" Ende!!!!!! Ich hoffe es hat ein wenig gefallen Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:12 bis 16 Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:LoveStory